


It's Just Too Big

by kipsip



Series: It's Just Too Big [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Crying, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Pain, Size Kink, kinda ??, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsip/pseuds/kipsip
Summary: Frank and Gerard had tried countless times, but it just wouldn't fit.But with some difficulty, it did this time.





	It's Just Too Big

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck have I written ??
> 
> anyway, this is super long. wild 
> 
> I started this last night, rewrote the ending 14 different times, and finally finished it this morning. crazy
> 
> I might make another part of this @ Frank's house

“I’m a virgin, not an idiot who’s absolutely clueless about the various types of sex, Gerard.” Frank muttered, taking a drag from his cigarette as he and his boyfriend sat on the roof of said boyfriend’s house. 

Gerard didn’t reply for a moment, letting smoke ease past his lips, staring off into the sky. The sun was beginning to set, but the sun was behind them, so they didn’t get much of a color show. Their previous conversation about tying people up during a robbery led to a discussion about BDSM, which led into Frank saying “being tied up isn’t my thing”, which then led into Gerard saying, “What do you know about being tied up? You’re a virgin.” 

“Why, have you been tied up before?” Frank asked, turning his head to face the taller boy. Gerard shrugged, which made no sense to Frank.

“I’ve had my wrists tied, but nothing else. I didn’t like it, but you seem like the ‘tie me up and fuck me ‘til I die’ kinda guy.” Gerard chuckled, flicking ashes off the edge of the roof. Frank overthought the ‘fuck me ‘til I die’ thing and grossed himself out at the thought of becoming a necrophiliac’s plaything. “Not until you die, but you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Frank mumbled, putting the cigarette to his lips. He’d spent plenty of time with Gerard’s dick down his throat, but no time with his boyfriend’s dick up his ass. It wasn’t that Frank didn’t want that, not at all. It just couldn’t go up there. No, there wasn’t a magical force field that threw Gerard hundreds of feet away when he got the tip of his dick to his asshole or anything. It was just... too big. No matter how much stretching or relaxing Frank did, it wouldn’t go. And Gerard’s dick wasn’t even super thick! It fit comfortably in his hand, fit even better in his mouth (but he had to be hella careful because teeth), but his ass just nope’d at the mention of the male genitalia. Which led Frank to think:

Maybe we should try again.

Before he knew it, his thoughts were being said with his lips and lungs and Gerard was turning to look at him. 

“Try what again?” he asked, elbow resting on his bent knee with the cigarette against his lips. Frank didn’t wanna say such a weird but not weird thing out loud, so he just kinda looked at his boyfriend. 

“Y’know, it.” Frank pressed, praying Gerard would understand. 

Gerard faced ahead, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. “My dick in your ass?” he blurted, heat rising to Frank’s cheeks.

“Well, yeah. I’ll be here all night. We might as well give it a try, if you want.” Frank encouraged, chewing his lip nervously. Gerard was silent for another moment until he was mumbling an ‘alright, cool’ and snubbing out his cigarette on the roof. He dropped the butt in the ashtray and picked it up, moving to stand up. Frank’s eyes widened some as his heart began to beat harder in his chest. “Wait, right now?” 

“I’m just gonna dump this in the trash.” Gerard laughed, ruffling Frank’s hair before climbing through the window and disappearing inside. Frank scolded himself for reacting so stupidly, finishing and snubbing his cigarette and crawling inside. He dropped the fractured cigarette butt into Gerard’s trash can, wondering where his boyfriend went. He laid down on Gerard’s bed and hid himself in the covers, enjoying the warmth compared to the chilly air outside. 

Suddenly, a weight dropped down on him and he was yelping, not in pain, but surprise. He heard Gerard also yelp, quickly rolling off of Frank. “Fuck, sorry!” Gerard quickly gasped as Frank broke into a fit of laughter, emerging from under the blankets. “You idiot, I take back my apology.”

Frank continued to laugh as Gerard got off the bed, poking around with the buttons on his box TV, turning it to the DVD player. “What movie do you wanna watch, asshole?” Gerard asked jokingly, holding the cases to Interview with the Vampire, Ghost, The Godfather, and Rocky Horror Picture Show. Frank decided on Interview with the Vampire, mostly because he hadn’t seen it yet, so Gerard slipped the disk into the DVD player. While the disk processed, the taller boy flopped on the bed next to Frank. He immediately pressed himself closer to his boyfriend, burying his nose in Gerard’s neck. 

“You’re so weird,” Gerard joked, turning to face the smaller boy. Frank leaned upwards to place his lips on Gerard’s briefly, grinning when he pulled away. The beginning screen to the movie showed up after all the piracy warnings, so Gerard pressed play. The only light on in the room was the lamp, but it didn’t seem to bother Gerard. Frank actually preferred it to stay on so he could see Gerard’s face and gush at how cute he was. 

The movie started and Frank’s eyes were glued to the TV, watching Brad Pitt’s weird face show up on the screen. He adjusted his position, moving his head down so it was resting on Gerard’s stomach, slipping his cold hand under the old t-shirt. 

“Fuck, your hands are cold as shit!” Gerard gasped, slightly sitting up to move Frank’s hand. In retaliation, Frank slipped his hand further up Gerard’s shirt, placing it on the side of his boyfriend’s ribs.

“You’re warm, though.” Frank pouted, digging the tips of his fingers into Gerard’s skin. 

Gerard gave up and sighed a soft ‘fine’, laying back down as Frank pulled the blanket higher up his body. After a minute or two, Frank felt fingers playing with his short hair, curling and pulling on the hairs and scratching his scalp gently. That usual feeling he got when people played with his hair crept up his neck, making his eyes shut and his breathing steady. The fingers continued down his neck, tracing slow circles all around. He moved so that more of his body was on Gerard, wanting his boyfriend’s fingers on his back. He could feel Gerard’s slow, steady breathing with his chest, the hand doing exactly what he wanted. Gerard’s hand slipped under his shirt, rubbing in a long, straight line across his lower back. It gradually moved up, reaching right under where his neck began and going back to the lowest point on his back. 

Frank’s mind began to fog up with the relaxing feeling, but he snapped out of his trance when Gerard’s hand slipped past the waistband of the pajama pants Frank was wearing (that were actually Gerard’s, but that didn’t matter). His boyfriend’s hand slid over the curve of his ass, squeezing lightly, before trailing back up. His hand did that a couple more times, and every time Gerard’s hand was in his pants, Frank would press up against the touch. 

He’d long lost interest in the movie, getting up and crawling up Gerard’s body, kissing him hard. The taller boy’s hand immediately came up to Frank’s cheek, his other hand going back in Frank’s pants to feel him up again. They kissed until Frank’s lungs needed air ASAP, so he pulled away, resting his forehead against Gerard’s.

“Are we gonna-?” Frank breathed, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a deep breath as Gerard’s fingers pressed against his entrance. 

“You still up for it?” Gerard asked, looking up at Frank with waiting eyes. The smaller boy nodded and kissed Gerard again, whining against his lips as Gerard let the tip of one of his fingers press hard enough to make Frank’s legs feel limp. The fingers pulled away and did it again, leaving Frank a writhing mess against his boyfriend. He was starting to get hard, noticing that Gerard was also in the works against his thigh. 

Frank moved his legs so that he was straddling one of Gerard’s thighs, pressing back against it and moaning breathily against Gerard’s cheek as it rubbed roughly against his forming erection. “Ah, Gerard, fuck-” Frank groaned as he full-fledgedly started to grind against Gerard’s leg, but it was more humping and grinding. 

“Holy shit, Frank-” Gerard said quietly, voice shaky and full of arousal. Frank shuffled back so he could press harder, burying his face in Gerard’s chest and crying out as he continued, fingers clenching Gerard’s shirt. 

“F-Fuck, hgnn, Gerard,” Frank whispered, voice high and strained. 

Gerard quickly tangled a hand in Frank’s hair, tugging roughly. “Frank, Frankie, stop- hold on a second,” his boyfriend said quickly, pushing Frank off of him. The smaller boy tumbled onto his side, cock hard in his underwear and his heart pounding in his ears. He looked up at Gerard, wondering what he did wrong. “Sorry, I didn’t know how else to get you to stop.” 

The taller boy was suddenly on top of Frank, pulling him into an upwards position so he could yank off Frank’s shirt. The cold air hitting the teenager’s chest knocked some sense back into him, realising he should probably help Gerard with his-

Too late, because Gerard was already throwing his shirt with Frank’s on the floor. He decided to help by hooking his fingers in his boyfriend’s waistband, pulling down his pants as far as he could with Gerard kneeling. His hands were immediately on the bulge in Gerard’s grey boxers, running his hand along the distinct shape of his cock. His boyfriend let out a shaky breath, pulling his pants off all the way. He roughly slapped Frank’s hand off his dick, which strangely made Frank feel even warmer than he did before. He was being pushed flat on the bed and suddenly his pants and underwear were being yanked off in one go. 

Anticipation built in his throat as Gerard leaned over him to grab the lube from off the nightstand. Frank reached up and ran his hands up and down his boyfriend’s chest, sliding them up and across his back as he leant up to kiss his neck. Gerard froze above him, letting out strangled breaths while Frank did his thing. The shorter boy left harsh bites all over the left side of Gerard’s neck, sucking right above the collarbone before his boyfriend pulled away. He opened the cap of the bottle and Frank subconsciously spread his legs, holding the backs of his thighs with his hands. 

Gerard didn’t hesitate to jam a finger in Frank’s ass, making the younger boy gasp and widen his eyes. It’s not like this was the first time Gerard had parts of his hands up Frank’s ass (actually, way far from it), he just wasn’t expecting such a rough approach. His boyfriend continued the action, pressing his finger in as far as it would go and pulling it out until just the very tip was still in, before repeating the intrusion hard and fast. 

Frank’s eyes were shut tightly and his hands abandoned his thighs, lying above his head as his fingers dug at Gerard’s pillows. A second finger joined the first, twisting and scissoring and fuck, Frank was fucking dying. Gerard’s left hand went to Frank’s thigh, pushing it further back so the younger boy was more open.

“Shit, fuck, Gerard- please,” Frank cried, pleading for nothing and everything at the same time. 

“I’m going, let me just-”

A third finger was being pushed in and ‘ohmygodohmygodohmygod-’ was all Frank could think at the time. He wasn’t sure if he said it out loud or not, but he probably did and he didn’t care because his ass was being fuckin’ used and god-

Suddenly, the fingers were being pulled out quickly and Frank was about to complain, but his eyes caught the sight of Gerard quickly spreading lube over his dick, groaning as he bucked up into his hand. Frank felt like he was fucking choking and his heart dropped because fuck, that was the hottest damn thing he’d ever witnessed.

Frank’s thigh was being pushed back further until it was flat against the teenager’s torso. He watched Gerard’s focused face, his eyes downwards as he pressed his cock against Frank’s entrance, biting his lips in thought. Frank’s spine did that rollercoaster-feeling thing as Gerard pressed harder, getting the very tip barely in. Gerard’s other hand went to Frank’s other thigh, pushing it back as far as the other one was. 

He pushed harder, and Frank could tell he was starting to get frustrated, which made Frank frustrated. “I think you’re just too tense-”

“I’m as relaxed as I can be with you folding me in fuckin’ half-”

Gerard huffed impatiently and let go of Frank’s thigh, reaching down. Frank wasn’t able to see the hand anymore, but he guessed Gerard was using it to guide his cock. “Maybe we need more lube?” his boyfriend suggested breathlessly. Frank nodded and let his head rest against the bed, focusing on his breathing and trying to calm himself down. He tried to relax his muscles, slowing his breaths and looking up at the ceiling. 

Gerard was applying more lube to the area around Frank’s entrance, slipping his finger in again and pumping slower than before. “Why the fuck is your ass so tight?” Gerard grumbled, making Frank chuckle.

“Most dudes would be into that.” Frank replied softly, wincing as Gerard pulled the finger back out. 

“Not if they couldn’t even get their dick in.” Gerard said under his breath, trying again with his cock. Frank closed his eyes again and focused on calming down, letting his ass-muscles (what are those even called?) relax. The taller boy pressed in and Frank held his breath, feeling Gerard slide in further than before. “Fuck-” Gerard breathed, his eyes squeezing shut. Frank couldn’t tell if he winces because it hurt or felt good, but Frank’s ass was already aching with the action.

“Keep going,” Frank said, voice broken and whiny. 

“Are you sure? I don’t- I don’t wanna hurt you.” Gerard rasped, making eye contact with Frank. The smaller boy nodded, watching his boyfriend lean down to kiss him softly. Gerard continued to push in, going so fucking slow. Frank had to pull away from the kiss to let out a whimper from the burning stretch, reaching his hand up to claw at Gerard’s bicep. “Fuck, do you want-”

“No, k-keep going, fuck,” Frank gasped, staring back at the ceiling. He felt like he was being torn in half, but he knew it wasn’t as bad as that. He mentally pep-talked himself into calming the fuck down, but it wasn’t working. Gerard continued, sliding in slowly and watching Frank’s face. 

“How far are you?” Frank asked quickly, feeling his heart beats in his throat as he spoke.

“Almost halfway, fuck,” Gerard moaned, biting at Frank’s shoulder. “You feel so fucking good, Frankie.” The teenager blushed and tangled his fingers in Gerard’s hair, trailing his other hand up and down the older boy’s back. Gerard’s lips went to Frank’s neck as the teenager thought.

“Push in the rest of the way.” Frank said quickly. Gerard’s mouth stopped moving against his neck and he pulled back to look at Frank.

Gerard opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. “Are you sure?” he asked, pupils wide with lust. Frank swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, pulling Gerard back down to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s neck loosely. The pressure on his ass increased as Gerard started to push in more, and Frank couldn’t help but feel his eyes burn.

“Agh, fuck, it-” Frank cried out, feeling a tear roll down his temple as he held onto Gerard tighter, His boyfriend kept going, holding onto Frank’s hip tightly. The pain got even worse and Frank couldn’t help but cry out even louder. “It fucking hurts, oh my god-”

Gerard pulled his head away quickly, stopping his movements. His eyes were filled with tears and he looked worried. “Frank, I don’t think I can keep going with you-”

“How far are you in?” Frank choked out, more tears falling.

“It doesn’t matter, you’re in fucking pain, Frank-”

“We’ve made it this fucking far, haven’t we?” Frank suddenly snapped. Gerard was silent, avoiding his eyes. The movie was still playing, but he couldn’t understand what the actors were saying. After a moment, Frank asked again, “How much?”

Gerard leaned back to get a good look and sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Not too much left.” he said quietly. 

“Keep going.” Frank said determinedly.

“I-” Gerard attempted to oppose.

“Are you trying to back out because you don’t wanna have sex with me?” Frank confronted. Gerard’s eyes widened as he denied.

Gerard quickly said, “Of course I want to have sex with you! It’s just that, you’re in pain and I can’t handle hearing you sound so hurt.” Frank suddenly felt bad for guilt tripping Gerard with the ‘doesn’t wanna have sex’ thing. 

“I’m okay, Gee,” Frank assured softly, gesturing for Gerard to kiss him. His boyfriend quickly obliged, slotting their lips together sweetly, and Frank wrapped his legs around the taller boy’s hips. “I wanna do this because I love you, and because your dick is huge and that’s fuckin’ hot.” Gerard whimpered against Frank’s mouth. “I’ll be alright. Just keep going.”

Gerard did as Frank encouraged, pressing in the rest of the way, taking away Frank’s breath. “Holy fuck,” Frank began, pulling Gerard’s hair as he let his muscles twitch and spasm around Gerard.

“Shit, Frank, stop doing that-” Gerard jumbled out, his hips shaking. “Holy shit, Frank!” Gerard suddenly made a face of surprise, confusing the younger boy.

“Woah, what?” he said quickly. 

“We actually did it!” he gasped, an expression of genuine surprise on his face. Frank had to think for a moment before realising, woah, fuck, Gerard was inside of him.

“Holy shit,” Frank echoed, raising his hand for a high five. Gerard gladly high fived him, lacing their fingers together and kissing Frank passionately. The older boy began to gently move his hips, pulling out some and then easing back in. It was a really weird feeling, but his ass was numb, so Frank was okay with it. 

“How’re you feeling?” Gerard whispered in his ear, his voice weaker than before.

“Go faster.” Frank replied, ignoring Gerard’s question. The taller boy pulled out just as slow, but pushed back in faster than before, each thrust gradually getting faster. 

After a few moments, Gerard was fucking Frank at a rough pace, groaning in his ear. “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight- shit, Frankiee-” Gerard dragged out huskily, his hand wrapped around Frank’s cock tightly. Gerard had yet to hit that spot in Frank that made him scream, so Frank impatiently waited for that spark. Meanwhile, he bucked up into Gerard’s hand, gyrating his hips with his boyfriend’s thrusts strategically. 

“You feel so big, baby,” Frank moaned in Gerard’s ear to fuel him further, but he wasn’t lying. Gerard’s cock felt like somebody shoved a whole classroom of people up his ass, and he fucking lived for the feeling. “Filling me up so good.” 

“Ah, shit!” Gerard growled out, snapping his hips harder into Frank, and the younger boy fucking convulsed, for Gerard had hit his prostate dead-on. A loud cry tore it’s way through Frank, clawing Gerard’s back so hard he swore he felt blood. 

“Pl-ease-” Frank heaved, his muscles fucking squeezing Gerard. His boyfriend slammed in again, rocking the whole bed as Frank screamed, his throat raw and burning. Gerard was growling his name, his teeth finding their way to Frank’s neck. “Hnng, fuck me harder-”

“‘M fuckin’ trying, Frank,” Gerard said with a frustrated voice, slamming against Frank and rocking the bed with each thrust. He leaned back to run his hands up and down Frank’s body, eyelids fluttering shut. “So fucking tight, oh god,” Gerard groaned under his breath, his hand stopping on Frank's chest. “I’m gonna turn you over.”

“No, please don’t stop-” Frank whined as Gerard pulled out of him. He was being pushed onto his stomach and Gerard was pressing back in, his hands on the small of Frank’s back. 

After a couple seconds of heavy breathing and kissing Frank’s shoulders and upper back, Gerard pulled out some and shoved back in, make Frank’s back arch as pleasure bloomed through his body. He moaned into the pillow, clinging onto the sheets as his boyfriend fucked into him deep and hard. 

Frank couldn't think, much less even speak. The only thing he could do was let out muffled ‘ah’s with each movement. He rubbed his cock against the sheets, his heart pounding in his ears as Gerard whispered things in his ear. 

“You gonna cum with my dick up your ass?” he growled breathily, and Frank nearly sobbed when he slammed in even harder, making the smaller boy tremble and groan. 

“Fuck yeah,” Frank replied weakly, his high and broken. Gerard continued with the filthy talk, tipping Frank further over the edge. 

“I want you to make a mess on my sheets,” Gerard whispered, pinning Frank’s shoulders down. “I wanna be reminded of what we did every time I put them on my bed.” 

And with that, Frank was arching his back and cumming against the sheets, letting out a desperate cry and biting down on the pillow. He rocked against the bed as Gerard continued his rough pace, moaning right in Frank’s ear as he came, too. 

Frank was trembling against the bed, his breathing heavy and quick. He felt sweaty and warm, especially with Gerard breathing hotly on his neck. He couldn't bring himself to move, so he just listened to the movie playing behind them and his boyfriend’s breathing. 

He suddenly felt the drag of Gerard pulling out, leaving him uncomfortable and empty. Frank’s ass muscles (seriously, what are those called?) twitched and he rolled over onto his side, wiping the drool off his chin with the back of his hand. He could really go for a shower, but the thought of moving wasn't pleasant. His ass hurt like a bitch, anyway. 

“You okay?” Gerard asked softly, kissing behind Frank’s ear. 

“I feel gross.” Frank replied quietly, rubbing his eyes and trying his best to sit up. “Fuck, I hate you.” he muttered playfully. 

“You didn't hate me a few minutes ago,” Gerard teased. 

Frank pouted, resting his head on Gerard’s neck and pulling him back into a laying position. “My ass hurts.” 

Gerard laughed and kissed Frank’s head. “I'm sorry.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. “Do you think Mikey heard us?” 

“Certainly the whole neighbourhood did, considering your window is still open.” Frank giggled, feeling the blanket cover them both. 

“Fuck, hopefully my neighbours don't bitch at my parents when they get back.” he muttered, turning off the lamp. “Wanna finish the movie or do you want me to just turn it off?” 

“Off. I'm tired.” Frank sighed, kissing Gerard’s collarbone and pulling himself closer. His boyfriend searched for the remote, finally finding it under a pillow and turning off the TV. 

The room was suddenly dark, but Frank didn't mind. He tangled his legs together with Gerard’s, muttering a quiet ‘I love you’. 

\-- 

In the morning, Gerard woke Frank up with kisses. They agreed on a shower, but Frank’s ass hurt like a bitch and his thighs felt like jelly, so Gerard carried him there and let Frank lean on him. The warm water didn't stop the pain that sparked io his back every time he moved, but his thighs felt a little better. After they washed, dried off, and got dressed, the taller boy helped Frank up the stairs to the kitchen, where Mikey was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal, looking exhausted. 

“Good morning,” Gerard murmured, putting waffles in the toaster as Frank leaned against the counter. “Do you want a waffle?” he asked Mikey. 

“Why can't you guys fuck at Frank’s house? He doesn't have any little brothers or sisters or anything!” Mikey blurted, his voiced laced with annoyance. Gerard and Frank were silent, their faces red as Mikey avoided eye contact. After a moment, Mikey got up and took his bowl of cereal to his room, sighing loudly in the process. 

Frank and Gerard were silent as they ate their waffles.

**Author's Note:**

> the italics made it so much better, but I pasted this from google docs, so they're not there anymore. I'm upset


End file.
